


Hounded

by DaHyoSaYeon



Series: The Shadow Saga (On Hiatus) [3]
Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bullying, Dialogue Heavy, Doctor/Patient, Dubious Consent, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags Contain Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaHyoSaYeon/pseuds/DaHyoSaYeon
Summary: The next installment of the Shadow Saga.Jimin has issues, Mina wants to help.





	Hounded

**Author's Note:**

> Jimin is sad. There's one homophobic slur in here, but like, you've been warned and it's in context, so there's that.
> 
>  
> 
> Rip editing.

"Park Jimin?"

The teacher stood at the front of the class, a large, leather bound book resting open on a podium; she locked eyes on the sleeping Jimin and began to tap her pen against the edge of the book.

"Park Jimin?"

She repeated again, louder this time.

"Park Jimin?"

The teacher sighed and walked over to Jimin's seat, where he still slept, unaware of his surroundings; upon reaching his seat, the teacher made sure the entire class was paying attention.

"Ms Kim, your chewing gum, please"

"Excuse me miss. My gum?"

"Yes, your gum. You're terrible at hiding the fact that your chewing gum despite my best attempts to curb that awful habit, Ms Kim"

Ms Kim removed the wad of gum from her mouth and gingerly placed it in her teacher's waiting hand; who then reached down and grabbed a handful of Jimin's long blonde hair, waking him in the process.

"Now class, in this classroom, I am queen. My rule is law, remember that. Lest you end up like Mr Park here"

Jimin gave a groggy "Ma'am?" In response to his hair being pulled.

"Finally awake Mr Park? Unfortunately, you are too late to save yourself"

With her judgement made, the teacher took the gum and pressed it into a clump of Jimin's hair, making sure to roll the gum around catching as much hair as possible. The class was silent, in shock that their teacher would do something so barbaric.

"What the fuck?" Shouted Jimin, pulling himself free of the tyrant's grasp.

"Watch your language Mr Park"

"You old fucking hag, why would you do that?"

"That's a formal write up Mr Park. Please, do keep going. I would love to have you removed from this academy"

"Yeah, fuck that. I'm out"

"You will not leave this classroom without my permission, Mr Park"

"Try and stop me"

Jimin stood up, kicking his seat so hard it fell over, and moving to leave. The teacher stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"You will pick your seat up and you will return to it, Mr Park"

"Look, you can either move or I move you"

"Is that a threat, Mr Park?"

"No. I don't do threats"

"You move, and I have campus security remove you from this building"

"Go ahead, call them. I'll wait"

Arms folded, Jimin sat on his desk and gave a 'Well, I'm waiting' look to the teacher, adding:

"Or was that a threat?"

"Mr Kang, notify the front office of a belligerent student. Tell them to send security and lock down the school" 

"Isn't that a bit much, Miss?"

"Would you rather join Mr Park?"

"N-no, miss"

"Then do as I say"

Mr Kang reluctantly stood up from his seat and made his way to the front of the room, where a white phone hung on the wall; the receiver ticked twice before he was connected to the office.

"I...need to report an incident. Yes. A student has become combative and threatening. Yes. No. Please send security"

With his task completed, Mr Kang returned to his seat and stared at the floor.

"Thank you, Mr Kang" she said, turning back to Jimin "I hope you enjoy your life away from here, Mr Park. It will bring me endless joy to see you carried out of here in handcuffs"

"Is this supposed to scare me, because, I gotta tell you lady, it's not working"

"Facing guaranteed time in a juvenile detention centre and still you cling to your bravado. You are, in a word, pathetic, Mr Park"

"Whatever"

Jimin pushed past his teacher, despite her best efforts to stop him, and strode over to her desk; he opened the drawer and withdrew from it, a pair of shiny, silver scissors.

"What do you think you're doing, Mr Park?"

"Fixing my hair"

"Don't you dare brandish that weapon in my classroom!"

The teacher ran over to him as fast as her aged legs would carry her and proceeded to attempt to grab the scissors from his hands; Jimin moved away and cut the gum from his hair, then continued and removed most of his hair without care. She grabbed Jimin's arm and pulled him away from her desk.

"A thief on top of being a...a...a faggot. Unbelievable"

Jimin's eyes narrowed and his grip on the scissors tightened "What did you call me?"

The attitude of his teacher changed instantly when her eyes met Jimin's, she backed away and stammered an apology; Jimin advanced on her, his eyes unblinking and malicious.

"Thanks for calling security, maybe they can help you"

"Mr Park-"

Without so much as the slightest tell, Jimin plunged the scissors into his teacher's neck and twisted, driving it deeper, trying to make sure this evil woman would never ruin another student's life again. Some of the other students stood up to do something, but quickly backed off when Jimin removed the scissors from her neck, spraying the front row with blood, eliciting screams and curses from those unfortunate victims.

Jimin pointed the scissors at different people and began his list of grievances.

"Dahyun, fuck you. I'm sick of your holier than thou attitude when it comes to life. Everyone knows who you've fucked and the shit you've done. Daniel, you're not the next coming of Christ, you gotta chill the fuck out with the self importance bullshit. Baekhyun, just leave the closet, it's stuffy as fuck in there. And to the rest of you, I hate you all. Stay the fuck away from my funeral"

Before anyone could stop him, Jimin flipped open the scissors and dug a blade into his neck; his eyes locked onto the shadow in the corner of the classroom. With one hand dragging the blade through his flesh, Jimin used his free hand to give the shadow the finger before he succumbed to blood loss and collapsed on the floor, welcoming the fading light like an old friend.

"So, that's how I ended up here, Mina"

"Interesting"

"That's one word, I guess"

Jimin brushed his hair out of his eye and reclined in his seat, eyeing Dr Myoui; the doctor scribbled a bit, looked up at Jimin, then scribbled a bit more.

"Do you regret acting the way you did?"

"Nope. That bitch made my life hell, she got what she deserved. Hey, it was going to happen sometime, just glad it was me"

"Have the hallucinations returned?"

"No, actually. I'm sleeping really well and haven't seen anything in weeks"

"That's good to hear"

"Yeah, it is. I'm a new man. When can I leave?"

"We'll see, Mr Park-"

"It's Jimin"

"Of course, Jimin"

"You've had a few rather serious outbursts recently, Jimin-"

"Not my fault"

"No one is accusing you, Jimin. I'm not here to judge you. My only concern is you and your recovery"

"Yeah. Sorry"

"Your most recent incident involved another patient-"

"You mean Sana?"

"Yes, Ms Minatozaki. How do you feel about it?"

"She's not worth my trouble, if I'm honest"

"She claimed you attempted to molest her-"

"Yeah, no. She's lying"

"How does that make you feel?"

"What?"

"Her accusations"

"Angry"

"Can you explain the anger?"

"It's like, I could smash her stupid face into that fucking TV she loves so much and fucking end her without a worry"

"Do you feel like perhaps that's a bit harsh?"

"Fuck no. She goes out of her way to irritate people, she just picked on the wrong person that time"

"Jimin. How often do you see the shadow person?"

Unlike his quick fire answers to the previous questions, Jimin stuttered, caught off guard by the question.

"What do you mean? I already told you, I don't have hallucinations anymore"

"You mentioned in our last session that a new figure has appeared. Is this the same entity?"

Jimin's eyes stared past Dr Myoui, as if his attention was focused on something else.

"Uh, no. I haven't seen him in a while"

"The nurse says you've been hoarding your medication"

Jimin's shoulders sank.

"Fuck"

"I must ask, given your history, have you had any suicidal thoughts, Jimin?"

"No. I tried it once, it's not for me"

Dr Myoui leaned in closer to Jimin and placed her hand on his.

"I'm here to help you, Jimin. Never forget that"

"Okay"

Dr Myoui's voice dropped a level, when she spoke, it was barely a whisper.

"I'll always be here for you, Jimin"

"Okay, you've made your point"

"No, I don't think you understand, Jimin"

"Understand what?"

The doctor giggled and leaned back in her seat; she began unbuttoning her blouse, eyes locked with Jimin, who didn't know how to react.

"Out of all my patients, you're my favourite. A broken boy in such an attractive case. The thought of your hands on my body, oh God, there's nights when I can't get any sleep thinking about you. I want you, Park Jimin"

Jimin couldn't deny that the doctor was attractive, even so, the situation was too much for him and he retreated further up his bed, pressing his back against the wall.

"Okay, Mina. What's going on?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Jimin?"

Dr Myoui was now standing, she had shed her top and was inching her skirt down her shapely legs; she blew a kiss to Jimin and giggled when we his face turned beet red.

"Actually, if you spell it out, that would really help"

Dr Myoui sighed and climbed onto Jimin's bed, she pushed him against the wall and kissed him, staining his lips with her dark red lipstick.

"I want you to fuck me, Jimin"

Jimin put his hands on Dr Myoui's hips and leaned into her next kiss. After months of no sexual contact of any kind, he was ready to go. That's when he caught sight of the shadow lurking closer then before. Jimin gave a weak laugh and pushed Dr Myoui off of him.

"He got to you, Dr Myoui. This isn't you"

"Of course it's me, Jimin. Who else would it be?"

"You need to snap out of it. He's making you do this"

"Who is? Jimin, I just want to have sex with you"

"Don't make me do this, Dr Myoui"

Dr Myoui grabbed hold of Jimin's pants and tried to pull them dow! Jimin gave an apologetic look to Dr Myoui and took a deep breath.

"Jeongyeon, help!"

The eye slot opened and Jeongyeon looked inside, expecting it to have been Dr Myoui that called her, only to find Jimin's pants almost past his knees and Dr Myoui on Jimin's bed, hands roaming his body.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Fucking help me, Jeongyeon"

Jeongyeon struggled with the keys, eventually managing to get the door open. She rushed in and pulled Dr Myoui off of Jimin, who tried her damnedest to fight the orderly off and return to molesting her patient.

"Dr Myoui, what are you doing?"

Something changed in Dr Myoui's eyes, almost as if a fog had lifted from them. She looked around at Jeongyeon and then to Jimin; when she realised she was almost naked, she grabbed her clothes off the floor and tried to hide her body.

"What's going on?"

"Yeah, that's the question, isn't it? Jimin, care to explain?"

Jimin shrugged and said:

"I don't know man, I'm just irresistible I guess"

"This is fucking serious, Jimin" shouted Jeongyeon, who then turned to Dr Myoui and gave a disappointed sigh "Never would've taken you for one of 'those' kinds of doctors, Doc. Guess you can never tell, these days"

"I don't know what the fuck is happening" stammered a panicked Dr Myoui, her calm and caring demeanour broken. 

A quiet laughter swelled in the room, surrounding Dr Myoui with its vicious sniggering; she felt icy cold fingers wrap around her neck and darkness permeate the scene before her. Her vision blurred and she felt as if she were floating away from herself.

Jimin watched the doctor from his bed, he was puzzled by her sudden silence; he watched the area where the shadow had been standing and noticed it was no longer there. His blood chilled at the thought of the shadow finding another victim.

"Hey, Mina. You there?"

Jimin shook Dr Myoui lightly and, upon not seeing a reaction, walked over to the door and asked Jeongyeon for help. Jeongyeon opened the door and came over to Dr Myoui, she kneeled down in front of her and gently, although with more force than Jimin, shook Dr Myoui until she finally responded.

"What happened?" Asked Dr Myoui, blinking several times to clear her foggy vision. 

"You had, like, a seizure or something" answered Jimin from the doorway

"You okay, Doc?" Asked Jeongyeon, checking Dr Myoui's pupils and pulse

"Yes" said Dr Myoui, once again returning to her rational self "I'm fine. Perhaps a bit tired, that's all. Did  
...anything strange happen, Jimin?"

"Uh, no. Nothing strange, except you being out to lunch for a couple of minutes"

"Well, let's get you checked out and-" suggested Jeongyeon

Dr Myoui interrupted her with: 

"It's fine. I'm fine. I just need some air, that's all"

"Okay, you're the doctor here, not me"

"Jimin, I apologize for cutting our session short. We'll reschedule for tomorrow, if that's fine with you"

"Yeah, that's cool" said Jimin, who had returned to his bed, before giving her an inquisitive look "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, Jimin"

Dr Myoui made for the door, acting as if nothing had happened, as if she hadn't just hallucinated an entire scenario where she was a predator preying on an innocent young man; Jimin called out to her.

"Yes?"

"Please be careful, Mina. There's someth-" 

Jimin stopped himself and shook his head.

"What is it, Jimin?"

"Fuck it" sighed Jimin as he put his hands in his pockets "That shadow had been back, but it's not here for me. He's after you, Mina"

Dr Myoui turned away and, looking over her shoulder, said:

"Goodbye, Jimin"

"Yeah. Bye, Mina"

Jimin laid down on his bed with his eyes closed and listened to the lock click; he opened his eyes and stared at the shadow perched at the foot of his bed. The shadow unfurled its wings, darkness falling from their edges like the blackest snow, it's nails dropped ink onto the white sheets, staining them for eternity. Its once human form now cracked and splintered, its spine arched then straightened, the discs growing larger and crunching into place, its jaws extended until they resembled a crocodile's, with row upon row of razor sharp fangs, each one looked as if they could rip through a steel door with little effort. 

The shadowman had now taken the form of a hellish hound; one feature was now visible from the darkness: piercing blue, human eyes that showed nothing but evil behind their pupils.

"Guess there's no running away this time, is there?"

The shadow hound gave a low growl, which was all the answer Jimin needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Written on break at work. It's not my favourite so far but you know, whatever.
> 
> Like, comment and don't forget to stay moist.
> 
> Bleh.


End file.
